


My Loyal Puppy

by iliketostayholy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angry Sex, Bondage, Casual Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Detective Levi Ackerman, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lawyer Erwin Smith, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Murder, Not a fucking slowburn, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, lawyer reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliketostayholy/pseuds/iliketostayholy
Summary: Your life was perfectly normal... Well... At least you thought it was. Everything changed when an old friend entered your life again. He even brought someone special into your life.This story is VERY fucked up so uhm... read at your own risk.Read the tags.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story but I still have no clue what I’m doing.
> 
> Your relationship with Levi starts IMMEDIATELY so if you want a slowburn... then this ain’t for you.
> 
> The story changes setting a lot. (I love stories that take place in variety of areas.)
> 
> This story doesn’t contain a lotttt of fluff but when it does, it’s cute as shit. 😭
> 
> Contains lots of smut though. 👀
> 
> In this story, Levi is submissive and very clingy. He’s only emotionally vulnerable around you though. He still acts canon-ish around other characters. You’ll understand what I mean by “canon-ish” once you read it. 😃
> 
> Expect the unexpected.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Singular quotation marks are used for thoughts. ‘They look like this lol’

It was a normal day today. I went to the city to meet up with my friends. My best friend, Jean has always insisted on picking me up from my house. He doesn’t like the fact that I spend most of my days driving to the city for them. I always refuse and explain that it’s just a waste of gas.

I live in a secluded area far from the city. I’ve thought about moving into the city but, I knew it didn’t suit me. I need my privacy, I’d go insane without it. So that’s why I decided to live alone, out in nature by a lake.

I work as a lawyer, a corporate lawyer to be exact. I’d say that I have a well paying job. I own a nice, modern, sleek home. The house has 2 stories with a balcony and a basement. The house has lots of lights and windows. It stuck out like a sore thumb, in contrast to the intimidating forest the house is located in, still nearing the lake.

In the day time, the house looked like an ordinary, modern house. At night, it was a different story. Visitors often found the surrounding area “creepy” and “frightening.” My house has bright lights, so it was the only light source around that they found calming at night.

I found myself laying on my bed after a long day of chatting with Jean and the others. It’s already night time. I was about to fall asleep when...

***ding dong***

_‘Are you shitting me? Who the fuck is here at this time of night?’_

I sluggishly got out of my bed and went downstairs to open the lights.

***ding dong***

It rung again.

“Hold your horses, I’m coming!” I yelled as I was running towards the front door.

I was too lazy to check the window before opening the door. I opened it to a familiar blond, muscular, blue eyed man.

_‘Erwin?’_

I stood at the door lips parted and wide-eyed at the old friend, not saying a word.

“F/N?” The man questioned in awe.

“I- Erwin?” I stuttered, completely baffled.

“My goodness! It really is you! What a small world...” He said as he gave me his notorious charming smile.

“You want to come in or-” I cut myself off as I just realized that there is somebody behind the tall blond. He had raven colored hair, styled in an undercut. He was also very short.

“Uhhh... Who’s your friend there, Erwin?” I asked coldly.

Erwin knows I’m very protective of my friends, which includes him. So protective to the point where you could say that I’m possessive.

“Oh! Levi, why don’t you greet my former college friend here?” Erwin moved out of the way so I could get a full view of the short man.

“Tch. I thought we were here to ask for gas, not exchange manners,” he scoffed.

“With that attitude, it looks like you’re not going to get what you want,” I responded.

There were a few moment of silence.

Erwin cleared this throat.

“Ah, it looks like you two are off to a great start... Anyways... We ran out of gas in the forest. It would mean a lot to us if you could help us out here,” Erwin states.

“Of course, but only for you,” I commented, indirectly attacking Levi.

I opened my door wider for them to walk in. I had just recently cleaned the house. It was spotless. When I was running to front door earlier, I nearly slipped on the wooden floor.

Levi grunted when he looked down at the shiny wood floor. It was too clean, it made him suspiciously pleased.

Erwin was shocked that my job had led me to this stunning house.

“You have a beautiful home,” Erwin commented as I led them to the living room.

“Thank you,” I replied.

“It’s not terrible... Do you have any roommates living here as well?” Levi asked.

I raised a brow.

“Why do you want to know?” I suspiciously fired back.

“This place is too big for you to live alone in,” he answered dryly.

“Well I do live alone. Do you guys want a drink while I get the gas?” I asked.

“No thank you. We need to get back as soon as possible. I have a client I need to get to soon,” Erwin politely declined.

“Heh, criminal law has always been your thing. Alright, I’ll just get the gas and you can be on your way. Make yourselves at home,” I wavered my hand at them as I walked to the garage.

Erwin stayed on the sofa, not wanting to invade my privacy. Levi on the other hand, got too comfortable. He started roaming the halls, looking out all the clear windows, observing everything in my home.

“Levi, you’re being impolite,” Erwin sighed.

“What? She said make yourself at home,” he replied.

After about 5 minutes, Levi lost his patience.

“Why the fuck is she taking so long? She taking a shit in the garage or something?” Levi tapped his foot impatiently.

“Could you check up on her?” Erwin asked.

Levi nodded his head and walked into the direction of the garage. The garage was pitch black.

“Brat?” Levi called out.

He left the door open as he walked in so he could faintly see the inside of the garage. He was starting to move more cautiously into the garage.

“Are you-” Levi was cut off as he heard a voice behind him.

“Uhm, what are you doing? You’re acting like you’re in a Mission Impossible movie,” I joked as I turned on the garage lights.

“I thought you were in here,” Levi replied. He turned around to face me.

“Oh I was but, the gas was in the basement. So I went to get it,” I said. I walked closer to him while holding up the gas can so he could see it.

“Tch. Leave it in the garage, it’s more convenient. Why the hell did you leave it in the basement?” He asked.

“I don’t remember. I probably moved it while cleaning and forgot to move it.” This was true, I have very poor memory.

I could sense Erwin’s presence in the doorway.

“Hey, Erwin. I got the gas, let’s head out.” I didn’t turn around to look at him but, I can tell he was leaning on the doorway.

“Sharp as always, F/N,” he slyly commented.

We left my house and started walking down the road.

“I can’t believe you’re here, Erwin. I kinda missed your peppy talks about golf,” I chuckled.

“Wow, you must’ve really missed me. I know how much you hate golf, despite being really good at it. You still a boxer?” He asked.

“I did miss you. Please visit more. And no, I’m not a boxer anymore due to my job. I haven’t had time for it,” I revealed.

“I see... Oh! That’s our car up ahead,” he exclaimed, pointing at the SUV that was parked on the side of the road.

We walked over to the car and Erwin started filling the gas tank with the gas can.

“Why did you come with us?” Levi questioned.

As an overprotective friend, I was insulted.

“I wanted to make sure Erwin leaves safely. We’re in the fucking woods for god’s sakes,” I defensively answered.

“He’s with me, of course he’s safe,” he scoffed.

“I don’t trust you with him,” I replied.

There were a few more moments of silence.

“Why are you so attached to him?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“Sorry if I want to ensure my friend’s safety.” I rolled my eyes.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. What I’m trying to say is... It’s- sweet... You’re loyal, and that’s respectable,” he commented, softening his eyes at me.

I was confused at his comment because he’d been so brute with me all night.

“Alright! The tank is full now. We’ll be on our way now,” Erwin announced.

“Glad I was helpful.” I smiled.

“You were very helpful. I will visit you soon. Farewell, F/N.” Erwin kissed my hand and went into the driver’s seat.

Levi awkwardly stood there. He dryly thanked me and went into the passenger seat.

I waved and watched them drive down the road.

_‘He’s one tough cookie. I like that. I want to see him break.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead.

**Levi’s POV:**

Erwin and I received help from his former college mate in the forest. That was a one hell of a coincidence. Anyways, we are headed to the airport now.

“So, what’d you think of F/N?” Erwin questioned.

“She’s a brat but, she knows how to clean up,” I answered.

“That’s better than I anticipated.”

“Huh? Were you two a thing at some point? She seems very protective of you,” I asked.

Erwin laughed.

“No, never. She’s just like that. Although I’ve heard stories from her friends, including myself. She’s very hostile towards certain outsiders. I’m surprised she handled it well with you.”

I raised a brow.

“What do you mean by that?” I questioned.

“Oh, just... Don’t get on her nerves. I was starting to get nervous when she took a long time with that gas.”

“Why? Was she planning on killing me or something?” I said sarcastically.

Silence arose.

Erwin turned on the radio.

“Murders have been occurring a lot more than usual recently. We advise you to avoid going outside at night as that’s when most of the murders-”

The reporter was cut off by Erwin as he switched the channel.

_‘I hate this fucking tension between us right now.’_

After about 20 more minutes, we arrived at the airport’s drop off center. Erwin got out of the car and got his luggage from the trunk. He was wearing a well fitting business suit. I got out of the passenger seat and saw Erwin patting down his hair.

“How do I look?” Erwin asked for my critique.

“You look fine, eyebrows,” I answered.

“Thank you, Levi. I guess this is goodbye for now. Remember to greet Hange and Mike for me.” He waved his hand at me and walked into the airport.

I sighed and went into the driver’s seat and drove home.

I was never one for sleep so I was up all night. My mind kept going back the girl in the forest. For some reason she gave off this weird vibe, a weird energy that I had to investigate.

 _’I’m a detective, of course I want to investigate_.’

It was 3 am but that didn’t stop me from getting out of my house and driving to the girl’s house again. The house was dark and gloomy. I didn’t bother telling the department that I was coming here. I can’t just go here without any proof of anything suspicious. This was a big risk I was taking.

_‘This place is fucking creepy without lights.’_

I was in my work attire, which complied of loafers, slacks, a buttoned up shirt with suspenders, and a tie. I also brought my gun in case.

_‘Better safe than sorry.’_

I took a look around the perimeter of the house with my flashlight. She has a flawless driveway. She also has lots of windows but, only a few rooms had blinds. A few of the walls were empty.

_‘The rooms with blinds are probably bedrooms. Some of the walls look too... empty. When I was inside, I think those were bathrooms. It’s understandable that the bathrooms don’t have windows.’_

There was nothing suspicious about the house at all. It was just like any other ordinary house. As I was heading out to leave, I saw a light shining from the house’s basement door that was built into the ground behind the house.

_‘Now that’s suspicious. If someone were down there, it could mean they’re in danger. Granted, I don’t know if someone’s down there. I should check it.’_

The metal door was chained up. I went into her shed, which was conveniently unlocked, and took bolt cutters to break the chains. I pulled out my gun and walked down the stairs with caution.

What I saw down there was absolutely traumatizing. There was dirt everywhere. It was so dusty I wanted to vomit. Other than that, there were just boxes and shelves used for storage.

 _‘It looks like there’s nothing here. I wasted my time-’_ I stopped my thoughts as I looked up the stairs and saw the home owner staring down at me.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?” She crossed her arms.

“I-”

“Are you on the police force? I could press charges, if you don’t have a warrant that is?” She firmly stated.

I put my gun away and peacefully walked towards her.

“If you think you can get away with this because you know Erwin, you’re wrong pal,” she huffed.

“Listen, I’m 100% in the wrong, I apologize. I’m not one to fall out of line, I always follow orders. There was something about you that was different. I just- I just had to see why,” I revealed.

“So you broke into my property in return?”

“... Essentially, yes,” I admitted.

“Ah shit... Whatever, okay. Did you find what you were looking for?” She surprisingly let me off the hook.

“I really wasn’t looking for anything... I just broke in with suspicions.”

She sighed and walked out of the basement’s doorway so I could pass through. She turned off the lights and closed the basement door. She raised her brow at the broken chain and bolt cutters.

“I’ll pay for that,” I assured.

“Why’d you think I was suspicious?” She asked.

“Intuition. I have a knack for telling what type of person you are the moment we meet. When I met you for the first time, I couldn’t pinpoint what you’re like. That’s what made me curious. That never happens.”

“Oh? I guess you’re going to have to figure me out without your little gift,” she teased.

“Tch. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I was awoken by your investigation here, detective,” she purred.

I felt a jolt of the weird sensation again.

_‘Was that the feeling? Attraction? I’ve been attracted to women before but, it’s never felt like this. I mean I have to admit, she is pretty stunning, despite the unpleasant personality... She has that amazing scent that I love to get a whiff of. Fuck, I also love it when her voice says “detective” like that. For someone who has curves like that- Oh my shit...’_

I took a quick glance at the bulge in my pants. I snapped back to reality when she started calling for me.

“Hello? Levi? Hey. Levi.”

“What, brat?” I questioned, trying to ignore the fact that I’m turned on right now.

“You suddenly stopped focusing after I answered you.”

“Mmm... I’ll be on my way now,” I quickly informed her.

“Uhm, you feeling alright? Your cheeks are flushed pink. Did you catch a fever?” She worryingly put her hand to my forehead.

_‘Don’t- don’t do that... You don’t know how fucking turned on I am right now.’_

I could practically feel the bulge about to break free of my pants.

I just realized that I accidentally let out a quiet moan when she put her hand on my face.

She noticed and looked at me in pure shock and confusion, not knowing how to react.

“Uhh... Do you want me to warm up some soup for you or something?”

_‘I shouldn’t stay here any longer, for so many reasons... But I really want to keep smelling that scent of hers.’_

“I- Uh- Y-Yeah. Could you uhm, warm some- some soup please?” I kept fumbling on my words.

_‘I’m an idiot.’_

“Sure, please take your shoes off by the door.” She gave me a reassuring and soft smile.

_‘Oh that damn smile.’_

We went through the back door and she led me to the kitchen. The counters were made of marble and of course the whole kitchen was sparkling. She started warming up some chicken soup on the stove. I was sitting on a stool by her kitchen island.

_‘She’s in a goddamn apron and everything... I just wanna fuck her on the counter-’_

I snapped out of my thoughts again as she started to speak to me.

“So, you’re a detective, for the police, I assume,” she stated.

“You are correct. You’re F/N, right?”

“You are correct,” she playfully mocked my tone.

“So, if you’re a lawyer... I assume you’re not into criminal law, like Erwin. Seeing how you spoke about it, as if it wasn’t really your thing. I also saw your degree’s framed on the wall.”

“Well aren’t you observant? Looks like you can use your pretty head. I’m a corporate lawyer, negotiating deals, ensuring that agreements are held up and stuff like that.”

“I was kind of hoping you were into crime...”

She raised a brow at me.

“Why? Because I could work for the police?”

“Precisely,” I purred.

“You’re not drunk or anything are you? You were very rude a couple hours ago. Now you’re... Affectionate. If not, then this must be how you act when you’re sick,” she chuckled.

_‘I love that sassy and smart personality... Christ- Just fuck me already!’_

My emotions were heightened thanks to my fever.

“I’m not drunk, I promise. Sick? Maybe,” I answered.

She giggled.

“Here’s your soup.” She placed the chicken soup in front of me.

“I don’t want soup...” I pouted.

“Huh?! You asked me to make you some soup and there the fuck is, your highness!” She said sarcastically.

I quickly pinned back her against the wall. My cheeks were hot pink, I was panting and sweating.

“I don’t want the soup, cause I want you,” I purred into her ear.

“Is that why you moaned earlier? You must be pretty sensitive right now,” she said seductively.

“Mmmhm...” I started kissing down her neck.

“Why don’t you put that mouth to work-” she purposely stopped talking mid-sentence and gently pulled my head away from her neck. She grabbed my chin and made me face her.

I licked my lips and I was about to lean in for a kiss until...

“-And eat your damn soup,” she demanded while she pushing me off her.

I hissed but obeyed.

I started eating the soup, which tasted like heaven, probably because it helped my fever.

“Good boy...” she whispered into my ear.

I reacted immediately and jumped off the stool a little.

“So you really are sensitive!” She chuckled, giving a devilish grin.

“Fuck you.”

“I might.”

My eyes widened at her, looking at her like a lost puppy.

“That sure did excite you, didn’t it?”

I didn’t respond.

“Hey. Answer me,” she commanded while grasping the bulge on my pants.

I winced.

“Did it excite you, puppy? Answer honestly.”

“A-ah, y-yes.” I bit the spoon in my mouth tighter as she started handling my length while removing my suspenders.

“I didn’t say you could stop eating your soup.” She let go of my length and threw the suspenders with my holster on the ground.

I whimpered, missing her soft and warm hands.

“Only good boys get rewarded.”

I started chowing down on my soup. I was nearly finished with my soup when she started feeding the soup to me.

“Say ahhh,” she cooed.

I opened my mouth immediately and ate the chicken soup that was in the spoon.

“Wow. So eager.”

It went on like this until I completely finished the soup. She grabbed the bowl and put it in the sink.

“Now, where were we...? Ah... Since you’ve been oh so pleasant, it’s time for your reward, right?”

I nodded my head.

“Right...” She repeated.

She grabbed my wrist and started slow walking upstairs.

_‘She’s purposely going slow.’_

I stopped moving.

“Not yet. Wait and be a good boy.”

“Please...” I whispered.

“What was that?”

“Please.” I spoke up.

“Please what?”

“Please... I want to fuck you right now. Right here, right now. On these stairs. Fuck, anywhere. I want to be inside you. Please stop teasing me... I’ve been a good boy, haven’t I? Please... Please...” I begged.

“Now what’d I just say, pet?”

I frowned.

“What’d I just fucking say?” She commanded louder, tightly clutching onto my wrist.

“To wait...” I answered.

“That’s right. You’re going to fucking wait.” She tugged on my wrist and started navigating around the halls.

I whimpered. Her voice alone was enough to make me come. I’ve been awaiting to release for so long.

“Here we are,” she announced while leading me to her bed.

My eyes lit up, hoping she would allow me to fuck her.

“Lay there, puppy. Remove your shirt. Keep your damn pants on.”

I obeyed and laid on the bed as she went into her closet. I took a sniff of her bed.

_‘It smells exactly like her.’_

I snuggled into her comforter. I looked up and noticed she came out with handcuffs.

“I know you use handcuffs to arrest criminals all the time, why don’t I detain you for once?”

Before I could say anything, she pinned me to her headboard and cuffed me to bed’s pole.

“There we are...” She purred.

I was sitting up on the headboard with my hands cuffed behind me.

She started pulling down my pants, along with my boxers. My length immediately sprung up. My pre-cum was spilling everywhere.

“I knew you were eager but, not this eager...” She revealed.

I bit the bottom of my lip. She curiously poked the tip of it. It set me off. I started coming, coming so hard that began to hurt my lower abdomen. I accidentally came all over her face.

_‘I’ve never came that fucking hard before. My cum is all over her face...’_

At that realization, I came again. I was panting heavily.

“Goddamn! You’re a squirter! I didn’t say you could cum all over me. That’s my fault, I didn’t tell you. I’ll let it slide...” She commented.

“S-shit...” I whispered.

“Let’s see what you taste like...” she purred.

She started licking my cum off my stomach. I was about to come a 3rd time until...

“Hey. Don’t you dare cum,” she commanded.

I gulped. I couldn’t handle the fact that she was drinking my juices in front of me. I didn’t cum but, it was slowly and unwillingly seeping out.

“If you cum right now, I’m going to punish you.”

At her comment, I came again.

“Stop fucking coming. That’s it...”

She started pumping her hands around my length.

“You want to cum? Fine. I’ll make you cum till you can’t anymore.”

She started pumping faster, and faster. I kept spilling out every time she picked up the pace. My cries filled the room.

“F-F/N- ah... F/N... I- GAH.” This time I released a huge amount of liquid.

This only made her go faster.

“HOLY SHIT!” I whined. I tried to stop coming, I tried so hard but, I couldn’t. I wouldn’t.

“How the fuck are you still coming?” She questioned, finally removing her hand from my length.

Her hands were absolutely drenched in my juices. Her bed was practically a pool now. Even after her hand was removed, I couldn’t stop producing liquids from my length.

“You’re not even in me yet and you’re going wild. I said I would make you cum till you can’t cum anymore. I don’t break my promises. From now on, I’m your master, got it?”

Everything from my waist and below hurt. I couldn’t handle myself around her anymore. I couldn’t imagine what’d happen to me if I was inside of her. Yet, I will still as hard as a rock.

“I want to see what’ll happen to you once you’re inside me... You want me to ride you, Levi?” She purred.

I nod my head as she started removing her clothes.

_‘I want to hear her scream my name. I-’_

“FUCK!” I yelled.

She put a condom on my length and started riding it. She would prop herself all the way up to the tip, just to fall back down. My condom already filled up.

She took it off and sighed.

“I’m on birth control but, with your load... I thought I’d give it a try.”

She thrusted herself multiple times inside of me, every time earning a throaty moan from me. My coming slowed down but, every once in a while, I’d come again.

“Oh how I love seeing you break!” She exclaimed.

_‘I’m so damn in love with her. I want to fuck her, not her fuck me. I want to pleasure her too.’_

“Master?” I called.

She stopped moving and ran her hands through my jet black hair.

“Yes, puppy?”

“Can- Can I fuck you now?”

“Hmm?” She leaned forward, giving me a lustful and sloppy kiss on the lips.

“I want to make you cum. I want to fuck you into the oblivion. Please, master... Let me fuck your pretty ass.”

Her eyes widened at my request and gave in.

“If that’s what you want, puppy.”

She unlocked my handcuffs and I eagerly pinned her back down on the mattress.

“I’ll pleasure you, just like you’ve pleasured me, master,” I stated.

I entered her.

“Fuck, Levi. I still can’t believe you’re this huge.”

I thrusted into her easily, thanks to the cum that lubricated my length.

“Oh yeah!” I growled.

My thrusts were painful, and deep. Along with my pace? It was inhuman.

“Deeper!” She demanded. Her arms around my neck.

I obeyed immediately. Her walls clenched my length.

“Ah! Master... Master! I’m going to cum inside of you!”

“Come for me, baby.”

I released into her, still roughly slamming into her. I did not want to disappoint her. I was still waiting on her release.

“Levi! Puppy! I’m so fucking close. I’m so close!”

Hearing her scream my name, I hit her g-spot every slam. My thrusts started to get sloppy as I was going at a pace faster than I’ve ever thrusted. Hearing the wet noises our bodies made as we made contact, turned me on even more.

Her walls were still so tight around my length. It was hard to move but, I was persistent to make her come.

“Okay puppy! You want my cum? You want my fucking cum?!” She yelled.

“Y-Yes. Yes! Please cum for me, master! GAHH!”

Finally feeling her juices all over my length, I pulled out of her. I crawled to her side and nuzzled my face into her chest. My cheeks were still pink from my fever.

“I love you, master. I’m yours. Only yours... I want to fuck you for as long as I live. I love hearing the noises you make. I’m your loyal puppy. I’ll stay by you no matter what. Use my mouth, use my ass, use my dick, just please use me...” I whispered, falling in and out of sleep.

“You want to be my loyal puppy?” Clearly touched, and shocked by my words.

“Yes.”

“Alright, Levi. You can be my loyal puppy.”

She kissed my cheek and I subconsciously wrapped my arm around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s going to be smut in like every chapter. I’m just letting you know.
> 
> And yes btw. I am horny. What about it? 😏


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there’s more smut in this chapter. 😇

**Reader’s POV:**

I woke up and saw Levi sitting on the side of my bed. I was a bit confused but, started to remember everything that went down last night. The bed’s sheets have been changed.

Levi noticed my awakening and crawled towards me. His face was still pink from his fever.

“Good morning, master,” he greeted while kissing my open viewed thighs. He was in a clean white shirt of mine and his boxers.

“Still here?” I questioned.

“I’m yours, remember? Your loyal puppy...” He started kissing up my thighs, all the way to my neck.

_‘What time is it?’_

I looked over to my alarm clock as Levi kisses moved back down to my breasts.

_**8:12 am** _

I suddenly felt an abrupt, tight, and wet sensation on my nipple. [Levi started squeezing and sucking on it.](https://twitter.com/teaforgods/status/1350473770088034304?s=21)

_‘He’s so attractively needy...’_

I grinned and ran my hand through his silky hair.

“I love you and your damned teasing body...” he breathed into my chest.

“I know you do but, you need to get up. Don’t you have work?” I sat up and his mouth followed my chest.

“I can call in sick because, I have a fever. I think you can make me feel better.” He started sucking harder.

I growled.

“Get up and let’s eat breakfast.”

“This is my breakfast, and it’s delicious...” He purred.

I scoffed and shrugged him off my body as I got out of bed. He whimpered.

My whole body was aching. I went into the bathroom to shower. I heard a few knocks on the door.

“Yes, Levi?” I questioned over the shower.

“Let me in,” he demanded.

“I’m showering.”

“Please let me in...” he desperately pleaded.

“You can’t go 5 minutes without me, can you?” I sighed and quickly got out of the shower to open the bathroom door for him.

After I opened the door, I ran back in the shower. After he got out of his clothes, he followed me into the glass shower.

“Couldn’t you have showered after me?” I questioned.

“I need to keep my eye on you,” he answered as his naked body rubbed behind me.

After I showered, dried myself and wore my home clothes. Levi followed shortly after.

I didn’t have any scheduled meetings with any clients today, other than meeting my friends. I was free to do whatever.

Levi practically watched over everything I did. I let him borrow my clothes that loosely fit him. I’m taller and bigger than Levi.

“Levi? Aren’t you going back to your place?” I questioned as I sat on the living room sofa.

“Do you want me to?” He asked from the kitchen stool.

“No, you’re fine. It’s just that you don’t have any of your stuff here. Don’t you have any plans other than to stay here?”

“I do but, I wanna stay with you... You make me feel safe...” He admitted.

“Why don’t you go back home and do those plans. I’m heading out to meet my friends anyways.”

“Friends? Who? Can you tell me some names? I’ll come with you.” Levi started to sound apprehensive.

“Hey, hey... Slow your roll buddy. I’ve known them for a long time. You don’t have to come. We’re just going to hang out in the city,” I soothingly replied.

“No, I’m coming with,” he huffed.

“Levi...”

“As your loyal puppy, I will protect you.”

“Fine, whatever... I’ll tell them that I’m coming with a friend,” I sighed.

Levi approached me and laid out his legs on the sofa, he put his head on my lap. I was shocked at the gesture and I started stroking his hair in response.

_‘I should text the group.’_

“Just a heads up, I’m bringing a plus 1 today.”

“Really??? You never bring anyone.” Sasha texted.

“Yeah... This is weird, F/N. Is it someone special?” Jean questioned.

“It’s just a friend, he’s very clingy.” I responded.

“Clingy??? Nobody is as clingy as you, F/N.” Eren texted.

“Hey! Don’t be like that.” I texted.

“No but seriously, F/N... How could someone be more clingy than you? No offense.” Armin stated.

“Ugh, you guys are the worst, anyways. I’ll see you guys at the usual?” I asked.

“Of course.” Mikasa texted.

“Absolutely!” Connie texted.

I turned off my phone and looked at Levi, who was purring as I ran my hand through his hair.

“Why don’t you go back home and change into some appropriate clothes? I’ll text you the address we usually meet at, okay?”

It took a while to convince him to leave me at the house alone but, he eventually accepted. He exchanged numbers with me and left my house.

I was pulling up to the Trost village parking lot when I got a text from Levi.

“Where are you?”

“I’m parked right by the Trost cafe.”

“Okay.”

“You know what my car looks like right? You saw it in the garage. Oh I see you.”

I looked up from my phone and saw Levi rushing towards my car.

_‘He’s fast...’_

I got out of my car to greet him but he suddenly held me, tightly.

“Oh uhm...” I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

“Master,” he sighed.

“Levi, make sure not to call me that in public. I told my friends that you were just a friend.”

He looked hurt because nobody knew I was his but, he respected my wishes and agreed.

We started walking to the Trost cafe when I saw a bunch of familiar faces by the cafe’s front tables.

“F/N!” Sasha ran towards me, aiming for a hug.

Levi pushed her back and gave her a death glare.

“He’s scary!” She ran back and hid behind Armin.

“F/N, is this your friend?” Jean questioned.

“Yeah. Levi, these are my friends. Sasha likes giving me hugs,” I revealed.

“She didn’t have to run like a fucking zombie at you,” He coldly stated, still keeping his glare to Sasha.

Everyone shivered by his tone of voice.

“Princess L/N.” Reiner had left the cafe and walked towards me with a cup of coffee, my usual drink.

Levi’s eyes left Sasha and went onto Reiner.

“Levi, it’s fine.” I shook him out of his intense glare.

Reiner handed my coffee, along with everyone else’s drinks.

We all sat down at our usual table. We all usually had a certain seats that we all indirectly agreed upon sitting in.

I usually sit between Jean and Armin, but with Levi here, he took Armin’s spot. Which caused everyone to scoot over a seat.

“So, your friend here. His name’s Levi?” Mikasa questioned.

“Yeah! Why don’t you introduce yourself, Levi?” I put my hand on his shoulder to ease his tensed body.

“The name’s Levi,” he dryly announced to everyone.

“This guy? Am I right?” Eren scoffed, earning a notorious death glare from Levi.

Eren’s attitude towards him completely changed.

“I was looking at Jean! He wasn’t paying attention to your introduction!” Eren stood up and accusingly pointed at Jean.

“Huh? Eren! Stop making false accusations!” Jean also stood up in anger.

Everyone started laughing at their bickering. I pulled Jean back down to his seat as Mikasa pulled Eren back down. Levi’s hand moved to my thigh. He didn’t like me touching Jean.

“Jean was it? What’s your relationship with, F/N?” Levi asked. His attention was now clearly to Jean, my best friend.

“Oh? F/N and I are best friends!” Jean innocently wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave Levi a thumbs up.

Levi’s fist clenched. He stood up as he suddenly took my arm and pulled me away from Jean.

Everyone looked at us with confusion.

“Oh! You got the wrong idea! You don’t got to worry about F/N and Jean. He’s already got a thing for Mikasa,” Armin snickered.

Connie and Sasha bursted out laughing.

“Way to sell me out, Armin,” Jean scoffed.

Levi let go of my arm and sat back down.

“You got a thing for F/N, Levi?” Annie boldly asked.

Everyone looked at Annie and Levi, not wanting to get on either or their nerves.

Connie and Sasha were still giggling though.

“Tch.” He got up and walked into the cafe.

Everyone began laughing.

“You weren’t kidding when you said he was clingy!” Jean said with tears of laughter.

“On that part, he’s just like you! I want to see who’s more overprotective,” Armin innocently suggested.

“Like a competition!” Reiner added.

“He’s very intimidating...” Connie spoke up.

“Hardly,” I smirked.

“Well that’s because he’s all goo-goo eyes at you!” Eren stated, sticking his tongue out at me.

I raised my brow.

“Damn, F/N. You can’t be that oblivious,” Jean said while leaning his head into his hand.

“Did you see the way he grabbed her arm? It was like he was indicating, ‘Touch my girl and I’ll kill you!’ Seriously! He looked like he was going to kill every single one of us!” Sasha loudly stated.

“Soulmates,” Mikasa suggested.

Out of nowhere, Levi came back and put his hand on my shoulder from behind. He looked at everyone who was at the table.

“If F/N is fond you guys, I have no choice but to deal with you brats,” he said in defeat.

“That must’ve took a lot for you to say, shorty,” Annie dryly commented.

Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh at her comment, including me.

He glared at Annie until I gave in and bursted out laughing. Everyone followed and started laughing as well.

Levi took his eyes off Annie and softened his gaze at us as he realized I was having fun.

“Hey, brats. Stop laughing at me,” he commanded as he flicked my forehead.

He sat back down on his chair as everyone started cooling down.

“So, what’s your occupation? If you don’t mind me asking?” Armin questioned.

“I work for the police, I’m a detective,” Levi answered.

Everyone was suddenly more interested.

“Woah that’s cool! Have you shot a gun before?!” Sasha’s eyes widened.

“What kind of question is that?!? Of course he has!” Eren exclaimed.

“So... Levi, that must mean you can protect, F/N right?” Jean asked.

Levi was insulted.

“What? You think I can’t protect her?” Levi asked.

“No... I just want to make sure you’re capable of taking care of her,” he replied.

“You guys think I need protecting?” I broke the tension between them.

“You were a boxer after all.” Reiner mentioned.

“Mhm, respect me,” I jokingly huffed.

Everyone laughed and started initiating another conversation with each other.

“Actually... I think you should respect me,” Levi purred closely into my ear while everyone was distracted.

“Hmm?” I hummed and turned my head to face him.

He kept his face in place and stared at my lips. His head is hovering over my shoulder with his arms and legs crossed. He was leaning in for a kiss when I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips.

“Not here, puppy,” I whispered.

He was clearly not amused.

Suddenly, a waitress broke in between us and put a drink in front of Levi.

“Your black tea, sir. By the way, it’s nice seeing you again, detective.” The ginger haired waitress smiled at him.

He politely nodded his head and the woman started walking away. He looked down at his tea in satisfaction.

“Again? You know her? Do you come here often too?” I interrogated Levi.

“She used to work for the police force. She was badly injured on a case, causing her to resign and take an easy life. I’ve never been here before. I was shocked to see her in the cafe,” he answered all my questions.

“Oh.” I let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of my coffee.

“Are you jealous?” He hummed.

“What? No.” I avoided eye contact with him.

Jean suddenly broke into our conversation to say, “She’s lying. Jealousy is the only thing she’s bad at lying at. Her eyes usually give her away.”

“Jean!” I playfully smacked his head.

Jean laughed and went back into his conversation with Connie and Sasha.

“Oh? So you are?” Levi asked in amusement.

“I’m not,” I defensively respond.

“So if she speaks with me again, you won’t be mad right?” He questioned.

I gave Levi a terrifying glare.

Armin just so happen to turn his head to me and notice. Armin thought the glare was intended for him. Without any words, Armin quickly got up and started running without a word.

“Oh shit! Everyone, abort!” Eren announced to the group as he ran off in Armin’s direction. Mikasa followed behind him.

“We’re so screwed!” Connie yelled as he ran off with Sasha and Jean.

Reiner and Annie started laughing and ran towards the shopping area.

“You think your little stare scares me?” Levi smirks.

“You think yours scares me?” I began looking at him with actual murder intention.

The intention wasn’t towards him, but for someone else. I was pissed off.

He didn’t react but his demeanor changed once he realized that I had the same cold blooded look as the murderers on his cases.

“F/N-”

“You talk to her... See what happens, my so called loyal puppy,” I mocked.

He could tell I was furious.

“Wait, master... I’m sorry,” he quietly pleaded. He began scooting his chair closer to mine.

“Are you? I don’t believe you. You said you were mine. Only mine. Yet you’re saying you want to talk with that woman?” I scoffed.

“No. I never said I wanted to... I said if she speaks to me. I would never betray you, master,” he replied.

“She has no right to take what’s mine. You’re mine, alright? Make sure she knows that,” I tugged on his shirt and growled into his ear.

“Yes, master,” he quietly replied back.

“Good.”

I stood up with Levi and began to walk towards the shopping center.

I sensed someone approaching us from behind.

_‘Oh... her...’_

I could tell it was the ginger.

I leaned down into Levi’s ear and slyly whispered, “Kiss me, now. You want to make it up to me right? Prove it. Let everyone here know I’m yours. Claim me.”

He nearly jumped at my words. He eagerly pulled me by my shirt and leveled my face with his. He violently started kissing my lips. I smirked into the kiss and the second I opened my lips, his tongue entered my mouth.

I felt the ginger stop in place behind us.

The moment we backed up for air, he whispered, “I’ll make it up to you.”

His eyes were filled with lust. His mouth was starting to drip with saliva.

I now sensed multiple eyes on us but that didn’t stop us.

We started backing up to a public bathroom nearby. The second I locked the door behind us, he pounced on me.

“Is your cock eager?” I devilish purr.

“Very much so...” He cooed while sucking on my neck.

I felt the bulge on his pants.

“Oh I can tell,” I whispered.

I lifted his chin and kissed him with passion and innocence. He was shocked that I finally kissed him without lust intended. He wanted me to love him with the same amount of passion he had for me.

“Okay, puppy. I won’t tease you. Since you complied earlier, I’ll allow you to fuck me senseless. My body is all yours.”

Oh how he waited for this moment.

“Thank you, you won’t regret this,” he responded.

He started by removing my pants, careful not to ruin the clothing. This was when his dominant side took over.

“Oh I’ll fuck you so good. I want to feel your pussy clench onto my dick for dear life. I want you to feel my juices fill you up,” he purred.

“You can tease me, puppy. I said I won’t tease you but, that doesn’t mean you can’t,” I informed him.

His eyes lit up. He removed my panties and inserted my finger into clit.

“A-ah... Good boy,” I cooed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me up against the wall.

“God you’re so fucking sexy, F/N!” He exclaimed while inserting another finger into me.

I groaned at his sudden pumping. He made it clear that he owned me in this moment. I moaned as his fingered reached my sweet spot.

“I must’ve found it...”

He stuck another finger in me.

“AH! Levi. Levi!” I cried.

“You’re so wet and tight! Just like that- OH- Just like that!” He groaned as my walls tightened around his fingers.

I was already reaching my climax. He realized this and pulled his fingers out. He started licking off his fingers. For someone as clean as him, I could certainly make him do dirty things.

“You’re my favorite meal! I want to have you everyday.” He exclaimed as he started pulling down his pants.

“The more I tease you, the more I tease myself,” he revealed.

His length sprung out of his boxers.

“C’mon puppy. I’m ready when you are. I’m yours right? I’m yours,” I cooed as I ran my hands through his hair.

He teased me one last time, only inserting his tip. My clit greedily sucked the tip in.

“Shit! Are you trying to milk me or something?!” He groaned.

He finally gave me a deep, rough thrust.

“Gah! Ha... Levi please... Fuck the brains out of me! Drill into me!” I cried.

He started slamming into me with bruising power. Eager to please, he pushed further than his fingers could ever stretch.

“My fucking god! Levi! You’re so- HUGE!” I yelped as he pulled out to the very brim of his tip, just to shove his hips all the way back in.

His entire length had been slamming into me over, and over, just like I commanded.

“Hey... Hey! Levi! I’m coming!” I shouted.

I finally released all over his length. His pace started becoming inconsistent. He started moving for his climax. He gave me one last powerful thrust before releasing into me.

He carried me as I wrapped around him like a koala. He didn’t want to put me on the restroom’s filthy ground. He started cleaning us off with toilet paper. He put his pants back on while I was still clinging onto his torso tightly.

He handed me my clothes and I finally stood on the ground to change into them. After we changed into our clothes again, he hugged me from behind.

“Thank you for that opportunity, master.”

I turned around and ran my hands through his hair.

“I’m yours. Nobody else’s, just yours,” he said as he kissed my chest.

He let go of me and we quickly escaped the restroom, in hopes to not be seen leaving together, and ran to the Trost shopping center.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi and I went window shopping. We forgot all about the surrounding area as we were lost in conversation. I only bought one piece of clothing. I bought a turtleneck to hide the marks that Levi left on my neck earlier.

I also realized how important Levi is to the police force, as multiple police officers around the village often greeted him with nothing but complete and utter respect. Although he was just a detective, many officers were very grateful for his additional help to the force. They were impressed by his the work he’s done for them.

_‘I have never seen Levi on the job. I’ve caught him breaking into my property in his work attire though.’_

I mentally laughed at that thought.

Levi and I were talking about his work when I saw a pair of familiar faces.

“F/N?” A blonde girl questioned.

“Historia?” I questioned back.

“Oh my god! Hey girl!” She threw her shopping bags at her bodyguards and ran towards me.

Levi shot the blonde a look in order to slow her down.

She noticed and slowly approached me with her bodyguards trying to keep up.

“I didn’t know you were here today!” I said in shock as we hugged. She is very short.

Her bodyguards finally caught up to Historia and surrounded her but kept a gap open for us to talk.

“I’m so glad you guys still come out here. I was hoping to bump into one of you guys,” she revealed.

“We still come out here everyday. We never miss a day out with each other, keep that in mind. I know you’ve been limited to do certain things ever since things started with your father. Where’s Ymir?” I questioned.

“She got me lemonade a couple minutes ago then went to the restroom,” she replied.

“She’s always eager to please you,” I chuckled.

“By the way, who’s this man?” She questioned.

“Oh! This is my friend, Levi!” I announced. I relaxed Levi’s apprehensive body by wrapping my arm around his shoulder and smiling.

“Nice to meet you, Levi! I’m Historia!” She would shake his hand but her bodyguards were tense about Levi’s presence.

“Tch. Same,” he replied coldly.

“That’s not the right way to treat a lady,” a female voice behind us commented.

I already sensed her coming.

“Hey! It’s my favorite pair of girls! Excluding myself and Historia of course,” she said as she wrapped her arm around Historia.

“Ymir! Always a pleasure to see you!” I grinned.

“Cut the formalities, bitch! You still owe me $10 for the ruined shirt! She exclaimed

“Ahhh... You actually remembered,” I nervously chuckled.

“Duh. I don’t have shit memory like you, F/N,” she snickered.

“Hey!” I said playfully as I handed her $10.

“Don’t call her a bitch,” Levi firmly commanded.

“Cool it short stuff, I didn’t mean it,” she responded defensively.

“She’s just messing around,” I said as I sneakily massaged his back, causing him to back off.

“What you mean ruined shirt, Ymir?” Historia questioned.

“Oh. Funny story actually. You know that club we attended a couple nights ago? Right after you guys left, F/N and I were still drinking and she ended up vomiting all over my favorite shirt,” Ymir explained.

Historia laughed.

“I can’t believe I missed that! How’d it go with the guy by the way, F/N?” Historia questioned.

“Don’t forget to add, “OLD” In front of guy,” Ymir chuckled.

“Eh... Didn’t like him very much, he’s not my type. He was also a terrible kisser. Decent guy though,” I replied.

Levi uneasily moved closer to me.

“Another failed love, unlike Historia and mine’s. You catch his name?” Ymir grinned.

“I think his name was Oluo? I don’t recall.”

Levi’s eyes widened at the name.

We continue conversation as we just noticed that people were starting to form around us, more specifically, Historia.

“Miss Reiss. Ymir. We have to go now,” one of the bodyguards announced.

“Whatever Reggie,” Ymir scoffed.

“I will see you again, F/N,” Historia stated.

I waved to them as they were practically pulled away.

I turn to face Levi and he was furious.

“What is it now?” I sighed.

He abruptly pulled me into a more quiet area and sat me down at a nearby table.

“Oluo Bozado?” He questioned.

“Huh?”

“The guy you... kissed,” he hesitated.

“That’s his last name? He has an undercut and ombré hair right?” I asked.

He nodded his head.

“Ohhh yeah... He’s just some random guy at a club I was at last week. He looked like he wanted to get it in with somebody. We never fucked, if that’s what you’re waiting for. I kissed him once but, I didn’t like it at all,” I replied.

A hum was the only response I got.

”What’s up with you?” I questioned.

”Nothing...” He quietly replied.

“Answer honestly,” I firmly commanded as I stared straight into his eyes.

“Err...”

“You know I only belong to you. You know that right? Just be honest with me, Levi,” I cooed.

“I- I don’t like other people touching what’s mine,” he stated.

I widened my eyes at him.

“I just told you, I’m yours,” I said as I stroked his cheek.

He purred and nuzzled his cheek into my hand.

“Leviiii!”

We quickly pulled away and looked afar to see a brunette haired lady with glasses running towards us.

“I knew it was you! Who’s this?” She questioned.

“None of your business four-eyes,” Levi stated.

“Don’t be like that! I’m Hange, nice to meet you!” The friendly brunette reached her hand out to me.

“The pleasure is all mine!” I stood up from my chair and shook her hand with an innocent and friendly smile.

I sensed someone approaching behind me.

_‘Woah, I nearly didn’t catch them... I don’t know who this is. Although they have no harmful intentions.’_

“You’re very polite,” says the deep voice behind me.

_’A man.’_

“Thank you,” I replied.

“You didn’t seem to react to my surprising entrance,” he said with curiosity.

“Ah...” I finally turn around to see a tall man with a beard and dirty blond hair.

He started sniffing me.

“What are you doing...?” I questioned.

“Oh sorry about Mike. He smells people when he meets them for the first time,” Hange explained.

“Interesting... What do I smell like?” I asked.

His eyes widened at me and smirked.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, “Levi.”

I gave him a confusing expression, not knowing if he already figured out Levi and I.

_‘There is a certain reason as to why I can’t let anyone to know about my relationship with Levi. But the both of us get so overprotective and jealous, that it’s difficult to keep it a secret.’_

Levi shot up from his seat the second Mike whispered in my ear and stood between us.

“Hey, Mike. Stick your nose somewhere else,” Levi commanded.

“No need to be so defensive,” Mike playfully said.

“Yeah, Levi... You’re so uptight,” Hange huffed.

“Tch. How’d you fuckers find me here anyways?”

“Some of the officers said they saw you here with, and I quote, a ‘very pretty’ lady,” Hange revealed.

Levi rolled his eyes and started scolding them.

I was silently laughing. From the corner of my eye, I saw the ginger haired waitress and Eren talking to each other. I turn my attention back to the three people in front of me.

I sensed the two walking up to me.

“Hey F/N! What happened earlier- Actually... Don’t answer that,” Eren cut himself off before he got on my bad side.

“What’s up, Eren? You need anything?” I questioned.

“No but I’d like you to meet someone. This is Petra! She works at the cafe and is an ex-police officer. She’s the one who’s been giving me advice on making it into the police force!” Eren innocently revealed.

_‘Oh that’s right, he wants to become a police officer.’_

“Hmm? The waitress at the cafe?” I questioned.

“Yep. That’s me,” the ginger stated.

“Speak when it’s your turn,” I coldly command.

Her eyes widened at me.

“Ah! Sorry about F/N, Petra. F/N is very cold towards certain people. She’s usually somewhat polite,” Eren nervously explained.

“Oh, it’s fine...” She said as her eyes diverted to the ground.

I looked at her with disgust and scoffed.

Eren nudged at me.

”Hey, brats. The hell you up to?” Levi abruptly broke in.

”Detective Levi!” Petra spoke.

I kept my calm demeanor but effortlessly crossed my arms and avoided eye contact with her.

Levi took a glance at me and raised a brow.

”Oh! Detective Zacharias! Zoe! I didn’t see you guys,” Petra added.

”Petra! Great to see you again!” Hange exclaimed.

As those two caught up with each other, Mike and Eren greeted each other and started conversation. I was stuck with Levi.

”Is she the reason why you allowed me to love you in public earlier?” Levi asked.

“Hmm? Who?” I snickered.

”Seriously? Why don’t I claim you in front of your friend over there?” He seductively purred into my ear.

_’I can’t...’_

Right before I was about to reply, he sneakily groped my ass. We were facing the group so they couldn’t see the little stunt Levi pulled from behind. I let out a quiet moan.

”No, Levi. They can’t know yet,” I state.

He huffed and let go of my ass.

”Fine but, an eye for an eye. If I get jealous, I’m going to fuck you right then and there, when I decided to,” Levi states.

_’I did that earlier so it’s only fair.’_

“Ugh, fine. You can only do it once,” I said in defeat.

”I forgot to say but, Erwin cannot find out about us,” I added.

”Why?” He asked.

”In college, he’d always protect and spoil me. I think he sees me as his daughter or something. If I’m seeing you, I have a feeling that his dad side will resurface again,” I revealed.

”So what? You think he won’t approve of me?” He questioned.

”Well, it would cause problems in your friendship with him,” I suggest.

He started thinking about the situation.

”I won’t tell him,” he finally spoke up.

I nodded my head in understanding. I felt a familiar group of people approaching us.

”Hey guys!” Armin appeared.

”Hey,” I greeted back.

”F/N!” Sasha called excitingly.

”Mhm?” I hummed.

”We’re all talking about going to an amusement park today. You in?” She asked.

_’It’s been a while since I’ve been. Might as well.’_

”Sure!” I smiled.

”Amusement park?!?” Hange exclaimed.

”Yeah! Who’s this?” Connie questioned.

”I’m Hange, I’m friends and coworkers with Levi!” She grinned and points at Levi.

”Is he with you guys too?” Annie questioned, looking at Mike.

”Yeah, that’s Mike. Can we tag along with you guys? I think shorty over here needs a break,” Hange asked.

“Sure!” Armin replied for us.

“We should go now. I want to ride as many rides as possible. The amusement park is a 5 minute drive from here,” Jean reveals.

“Could I join you guys too? I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day,” Petra abruptly joined in.

“Of course!” Eren exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll go there now. Meet you all at amusement park,” Annie announces as she walks in the direction of the parking lot.

We all nodded in agreement.

As I was walking to my car, I sensed someone from the group following me from behind.

“You need anything?” I said as I kept my eyes straight forward.

The person caught up and walked by my side. I glanced over and saw Levi protectively walking with me.

“I’ll come with you in your car,” he states.

“You should take your car. It’ll get towed if you keep it there all day,” I informed.

“Don’t worry about my car,” he replied.

I raised my brow and shrugged.

We arrived at the amusement park and I saw Jean waiting by the front.

“F/N!” Jean called as he waved at me.

Levi followed behind me as I walked towards my best friend.

“Hey Jean, where are the others?” I asked.

“They already went in. Sasha and Connie are waiting by the entrance for us,” Jean explained.

Sasha and Connie worked here as a part time job. They would get us in the park for free.

“Alright, let’s go!” I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around Jean and Levi.

Sasha and Connie let us in the park. It is very busy. There is screaming coming from the huge rides and chatter coming from every direction.

Jean and I immediately looked to the biggest roller coaster in the park, then glanced at each other. Levi was raising a brow at us.

Jean and I started running towards the long line. Levi was uninterested but he followed behind us.

I groaned as we were only 1/4 of the way there and 20 minutes already passed.

“This is going to take forever! I hate this damn line,” Jean sighed.

Levi was still standing strong, not giving a care in the world.

“My legs hurttt,” I huff.

Suddenly, I was picked up and put on someone’s shoulders.

I look down to see who’s shoulders I’m on and see Jean grinning up at me.

“You complain too much. But don’t worry, F/N. I got you,” Jean reassured.

“You sure you can carry me the rest of the way?” I chuckled.

“Of course not. I’d have to carry you for an hour!” Jean exclaimed.

I playfully hit his head and looked down at the people around us in the line. Nobody seemed to be bothered, except for one person. Levi.

About 10 minutes later, Jean began to feel weak.

“Okay well... I kinda need you to hop off my shoulders now,” Jean reveals 

“For someone with many horse features, you aren’t a very strong steed,” I joked as I jumped off Jean.

That’s when I was suddenly picked up again and put onto another person’s shoulders. This time I look down and see Levi.

_‘Oh?’_

“Levi, did you forget you’re shorter than me? Which means this probably looks funny,” I informed him, trying not to laugh in the process.

“Shut up before I drop you,” he commanded.

“Sheesh okay Captain shorty,” I said sarcastically.

The line actually went by faster than we estimated. About 10 minutes after I got on Levi’s shoulders, we were already next up in line.

“3 people per row! Stay in your lane!” An employee announced.

_‘Perfect!’_

I got off Levi’s shoulders and smiled at him. My smile made him feel safe and loved.

I noticed that we were going to get the front seats. I went in between Jean and Levi of the lane, awaiting for the next cart to pull up to us.

“I’m excited! I’ve been missing a good adrenaline rush!” I exclaimed.

“You and me both,” Jean replied.

We saw the long roller coaster cart pulling up. Jean and I were shaking each other, which hyped the both of us. The previous group of people were excitingly talking as they got out of their seats.

“Alright, next!” The employee yelled.

Jean went in the right seat, I sat in the middle, and Levi sat in the left seat.

“Pull down your lap bars, everyone. We’ll double check it for you in case it isn’t pulled down enough,” the employee announced.

We all complied. After the employee checked all of us, Levi triple checked my lap bar.

“Well aren’t you cautious?” I said playfully.

“Tch,” he replied.

“Guys, I think we’re- here we go,” Jean was cut mid-sentence as the ride started moving.

We were slowly being taken up the highest point of the roller coaster. It tilted down a little when we reached the top of the peak. It stopped us there so we could get a full view of the huge drop in front of us.

Our legs were dangling off the ledge. I felt like I was flying.

“Holy shit!” Jean yelled as he stared down the intimidating fall below us.

“That’s a huge ass drop-!” I yelled as we were finally dropped faster than the speed of light.

“WOAH!” I screamed at the top of my lungs as we were spun 3 times around.

Everyone behind us was screaming as well.

We were brought up multiple peaks again just to drop again, none as big as the first drop though. There were also multiple sharp turns left and right.

“What the fuck is that!?” Jean yelled as his shaking hand pointed at huge loop ahead.

“Keep your hats on!” I yelled back as we were scaling up the loop.

“Shit!” I yelled as we were upside down.

I felt a warm arm over my stomach, it was protecting me in case I fell. I took a glance at who’s arm it belong to. Then realized Levi was staring straight forward with an empty expression, arm still over me.

Within a split second, I felt a hand turning my head, causing me to face Levi. I felt warm lips crashing into mine as we were still upside down on the ride. I saw a lot of flashing bright lights as he tried to cling onto the kiss. There was so much going on at once, I was confused.

When the lights stopped, he backed away from my face and his arms left my body.

We scaled down the loop and then we spun one last time and reached the end of the ride.

I felt light headed.

The lap bar lifted up and we all stood up from the seats with crazed hair and exited.

Jean and I had no words as we walked out.

We snapped out of it when we saw people crowding around TVs by the ride.

_‘Did they take pictures?’_

Jean and I walked over and started looking for the three of us on the screens.

“There we are,” Jean said as he pointed to our picture.

It was taken when we were upside down in the huge loop. In the picture, Jean was mid-scream and looked like he was having a panic attack. Meanwhile, Levi was kissing me. Levi’s eyes were closed while mine were filled with confusion.

“What the hell?” Jean questioned.

Levi smirked and went to save the photo to his phone.

I was being scolded by Jean.

“I’m your best friend, F/N. You should’ve just told me you’re dating him,” he huffed.

“So you’re not mad?” I asked.

“I’m mad because you didn’t tell your best friend about the guy you’re seeing. Even though it was obvious anyways. Now I look like a third wheel,” Jean commented.

“Correction, you are a third wheel,” Levi added. He snaked his arm around my waist.

“I’m fine with you guys seeing each other. I respect your choices, F/N. But that doesn’t mean I approve yet,” Jean stated.

“That’s fine, thanks for the understanding though. Please avoid telling people,” I said.

“You two are so obvious, they’ll figure it out themselves. Anyways, want to get shaved ice?” He asked.

“Hell yeah!” I exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Actually... I don’t like mine,” I huff.

“Are you kidding me, F/N? Wait try mine,” Jean suggested as he held out his shaved ice to me.

I smiled and took a scoop of his shaved ice and ate it.

“Ehhh... It tastes like medicine,” I state.

“Huh?!? Whatever, it tastes good to me,” Jean huffed.

As Jean and I were bickering, Levi was giving us death glares from the line.

“Your boyfriend looks like he wants to kill us,” Jean whispered into my ear.

“Jean, you’re my best friend. If he wants me, then he’s going to have to deal with the both of us,” I whispered back.

Levi finally got his shaved ice and approached us.

“Brat, she’s seeing someone,” Levi said coldly as he possessively wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

“I’m still her best friend,” Jean stated.

Before Levi could reply, we heard a familiar person calling for us. Levi let go of me.

“Jean, F/N! Old guy!” Sasha called.

“The fuck did you just say?” Levi responded.

Sasha quickly shut her mouth before she got Levi furious. Connie was following behind her.

“Annie, Armin, and Reiner were looking for you, F/N,” Connie announced.

“Where are they?” I asked.

“They took a break the War Hammer ride last time I saw them,” Connie revealed.

“War Hammer... Oh! I remember, thanks,” I respond.

“Jean, come with us! We’re going on the Attack Titan roller coaster!” Sasha exclaimed.

“I just went on the Colossal ride with Levi and F/N. Give me a breather,” Jean sighed.

They dragged Jean away, leaving Levi and I standing there in laughs.

“What flavor did you get?” I asked.

“Tiger’s blood- What are you doing?” Levi questioned as my spoon went towards his shaved ice.

“I want to try yours,” I pout.

He hummed in curiosity.

“I like yours more,” I revealed.

“Oh?” He said huskily.

We sat down at a nearby table.

At first, I used my spoon to steal his shaved ice but eventually, he started feeding it to me instead.

I snapped my fingers.

“Hey, more?” I said impatiently. I opened my mouth, awaiting the next spoonful of ice.

“Tch. You finished all of it, brat,” he revealed.

“Awww...” I huffed.

We heard an abrupt ringing coming from Levi’s phone. He took the phone out of his pocket and read the caller ID.

“Fucking Hange.”

He answered the call.

“What?” He questioned, clearly annoyed.

I heard a few mumbles from the phone.

“We went to get shaved ice by the Colossal ride. Meet up here, four-eyes.”

He hung up the call and placed his phone on the table.

“Cute wallpaper,” I snickered.

His phone wallpaper was the picture of us on the roller coaster.

“Shut up,” he commanded.

“I love your messy hair,” I chuckled.

He started patting down his hair to straighten it out.

“Let me get it for you,” I suggested as I stood up from my seat.

I ran my hands through his hair and fixated it to his normal side part.

“There we go,” I cooed, looking at his hair in satisfaction.

“Can you run your hands through my hair again...?” He reluctantly requested.

“Hmm? Do you like when I do that?” I asked.

He didn’t respond but I did as he requested anyways. He purred in satisfaction.

_‘I think I know the answer.’_

A couple minutes passed with the continuous enjoyable affectionate.

“There they are!” Hange exclaimed.

_‘There’s too many people here. I can’t sense her in the crowd unless I really focus.’_

I removed my hands from Levi’s hair. He growled in annoyance.

“Levi! Let’s go on the Founding Titan!” Hange exclaimed as she ran towards our table with Mike and Petra following behind.

“Wherever this brat goes, I go,” Levi states.

“Levi, go with your friends. I gotta go to mine as well,” I reassured.

He looked at me with worrying eyes.

“I’ll be fine. Go have a good time,” I said as held his hand under the table.

He hesitated but finally agreed.

“Be a good boy,” I whispered into his ear right before he walked off with Hange, Mike, and Petra.

I walked to the War Hammer ride and saw a group of familiar faces by some tables.

“Hey guys,” I greeted the blondes.

“You made it! Hurry up slow poke! I wanna go on the Female Titan roller coaster!” Annie exclaimed.

_’Wow... I rarely see her this excited.’_

Armin and Reiner laughed and followed behind Annie as she dragged me by my wrist.

The ride had many sharp turns. Unlike the Colossal Titan ride, which had many huge drops and loops.

Pictures of us were taken on the ride.

“That’s us!” Armin announced.

There was two seats per row. I sat with Annie. We were in the row in front of Armin and Reiner.

In the picture, I was putting up a peace sign with a devilish grin. Annie was mid-scream but her expression made it obvious that she was having fun. Reiner was laughing but his eyes were filled with panic. Armin was just straight up screaming in fear.

“Really Armin? Now we look pathetic in front of the girls,” Reiner sighed.

“Haha! I’m keeping these pictures forever,” I chuckled.

“Why don’t we take a photo together? One where we’re all prepared?” Armin suggested.

We all nodded in agreement.

Reiner pulled out his phone and prepared to take a selfie with all 4 of us.

“Smile!” Reiner said.

He took multiple photos in landscape and portrait mode.

”Can you send those to me after?” I asked.

“I’ll send them to the group chat,” he replied.

We started walking around and talked about anything we found interesting.

“I should record this for memories,” I suggested, half sarcastic.

“You know, I think that’s a good idea,” Annie said.

“You actually want me to?” I asked.

“Yeah!” Armin replied.

“Alright!” I exclaimed.

I started filming as we walked around and continued what we were doing.

We went on a few more rides. Unfortunately, we had to stop due to the park’s closing time. It was already dark out.

“Guys! I got a text from the group,” Armin announced.

“What’d they say?” Reiner asked.

“Eren wants all of us to ride the Ferris wheel together to end the day,” he explained.

“Let’s hurry!” I said as I ran off with my phone still recording.

We all ran to the Ferris wheel and saw everyone already waiting for us by the front.

“Over here!” Jean called for the 4 of us.

They started falling in the line when we walked closer. Levi stayed behind to wait for us.

“Tch, brats,” Levi greeted.

“Great to see you too grumpy,” I said.

Levi and I were at the end of the line. I was behind him.

“Excuse me, sorry,” came a voice from the front, pushing through the line to reach the back.

_‘Bitch.’_

“Levi! I was wondering what you were doing,” Petra said.

“I was waiting for the brats,” Levi stated.

Petra squeezed between Levi and I.

I scoffed.

We finally reached the front of the line.

“Alright you 3, hop in,” the employee assured.

The 3 of us went in the passenger car.

Levi sat down. He intended to sit with me but ended up sitting with Petra, who was practically clinging onto him. While they sat together on 1 side of the car, I sat on the other.

The Ferris wheel was slowly moving higher.

”What did you end up doing with your friends, F/N?” Petra questioned.

”Eh, just had fun,” I coldly reply, still staring out the window.

”Oh... I’ve been meaning to ask you guys. Are you two dating?” She asked while looking back at Levi and I.

I turn my head to face Petra and gave her a death glare.

Levi was silent and had his normal plain expression, but he was pent up.

”Who wants to know?” I questioned with a brow raised.

”I’ve sort of had a thing for Levi... Ever since I joined the police force,” she revealed.

Levi’s eyes widened but stood still.

”Why are you telling me this? He’s right there, you tell him,” I scoff and face the window.

At my reply, she turned to face Levi. He was in complete shock and confusion. She was scooting closer to Levi. He was looking in my direction for instructions, more like looking for help of the situation.

I was still staring straight out the window. Petra was leaning in for a kiss and Levi was backing away from her face, still staring into my eyes.

Right before Petra kissed him, I finally moved my eyes onto him, which to him, was a signal.

Petra’s lips came into contact with Levi’s lips. The second that happened, I got up from my seat and threw her to ground with my hand grasping her throat. This caused her to gag and choke. I moved so fast that it caused the car to swing.

”I told you to tell him, not touch him,” I furiously state, tightening the grip around her neck.

Levi stood still, not knowing what to do. His lover, his everything, was currently choking his respectable coworker, his friend. As cold as he is, he still has human dignity.

Petra was trying to pull my hands away from her neck. Tears were coming out of her eyes but her face was filled with anger.

”L-Levi... Hel- Help-,” Petra pleaded.

His mouth parted.

”I-” was the only thing he said before I cut him off.

”Puppy. Don’t forget who you’re loyal to,” I state as I turned my head to face him.

“F/N... Stop it. This isn’t you,” he states.

“Well if you want me to stop, then why don’t you make me?” I snicker.

He scoffed and pulled me of Petra. She started coughing and rubbing her neck.

“Are you okay-” Levi was cut off.

“You guys are crazy!” Petra announces.

“Oh? That’s not very nice, he just saved you. Look, you broke Levi’s heart,” I huff sarcastically.

“F/N, what the hell is wrong with you?! This isn’t some game!” He yelled as he pinned me to the back of the car.

“Ooh, I knew you liked it rough-” I purr.

“Shut your damn mouth. I’m arresting you once we get down,” he cuts me off.

“Cute role play. Come on, let go.”

I started to fidget out of his grip but he pushed me back.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he states.

“Hey. Let go. Now,” I firmly command.

_‘I don’t want to resort to violence, Levi.’_

“Stop moving.”

“What happened to “master?” I asked.

“I’m not your pet.”

“It seems you forgot your place. I’ll make you remember, soon.”

I quickly got out of his grip and tried to slip past him but he tackled me to the ground. The car was really shaking now.

“I told you to fucking stay still,” he whispered into my ear. He handcuffed me.

Petra was still trying to catch her breath as she witnessed everything that went down.

When we got back down to ground level, Levi violently brought me out of the car with Petra following behind.

“Hey what’s-” the employee was about to ask.

“Police,” Levi states as he showed his badge.

“F/N!” Eren yells, catching the attention of everyone in the group.

“What are you doing! Let go of her! You shitbag!” Jean states and grabs onto Levi.

Levi quickly kicked Jean to the ground.

“Don’t fucking touch me, filthy horse,” he scoffs.

Mikasa pulls me away from Levi.

“Why are you taking her?” She asked furiously as she stood between us, protecting me.

“None of your business,” he quickly and harshly pushed her out of the way and grabbed onto me again.

I turned my head to face them. I shot them a grin. They all understood from that point, I had the situation completely under control.

When we got out of eyes reach, I slipped out of the handcuffs and pinned Levi down with all my strength. This time, I finally caught him.

“Looks like it’s time for my puppy to be trained,” I purr.

I sensed Petra running at me but I used one of my legs to make her trip and fall.

_‘She’s weak as hell.’_

I grab Levi’s hair and roughly smack his head into the ground, knocking him out.

“As for you...” I said as I punched Petra’s face, knocking her out as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead.

**Levi’s POV:**

I woke up chained up to a wall. Unfortunately, I was naked. The chains around my wrists were so short that I couldn’t even move my arms to stretch. There was another chain collar on my neck. I also had a human sized muzzle on my mouth.

Petra was across from me. She was chained up as well. She didn’t have a chain collar. She was blindfolded though. She was still dressed, and had mouth gag, unlike me.

I heard someone clicking their tongue from the corner of the room.

_’F/N...’_

”Looks like you’re finally up, puppy,” F/N announces.

She was sitting on a chair crossing her arms.

I didn’t respond. I was assessing the situation.

“Not going to speak huh? So disloyal...”

She stood up and started walking towards me.

“You deserve to be punished.”

She held up a remote.

“You know what this is, puppy?”

I didn’t say anything.

Suddenly, I felt an intense vibration coming from the inside of my ass.

“Ngruhh-ah...!” I groan.

Then the vibration stopped.

“Now you know. You’re going to be very obedient after this training session,” she purrs seductively.

My dick shot up.

“Looks like you’re already complying,” she chuckled as she stares at my length.

I glance down and realized it as well.

_‘Fuck.’_

She grabs my jaw and directs my head to Petra.

“Look at her. Now look at me,” she commands.

I obey.

“Now look at your cock.”

Again, I obey.

“Where do you want it? In her, or me?” She asks.

“Fuck you,” I coldly state.

“So you want to fuck me?” She snickers.

I stayed silent.

“Ah!” I pant as the vibrations came back. This time, it didn’t stop.

“Who’s pussy do you want your dick in?” She asks while pointing at my length.

My pre-cum was starting to spilling out.

“I- ah...! mmm!” I moan as the vibrations got more intense.

“Tell me,” she commands.

She got on her knees leaned in to suck my nipples.

I was drooling like a dog, tongue out and everything. Her mouth went to my length. At first, her kisses started at the head then escalated to the base. The sensation of my ass being filled and my cock being pleasured at the same time was all too much.

She took every single bit of me in. I could hear the noises she made as she sucked.

Suddenly, the vibrations stopped and she backed away from me.

“You piece of shit,” I comment.

“Now, tell me. You want to release in her? Or me?” She questions.

The vibrations started again but, it wasn’t as intense as earlier.

“No... No- hah... nobody...” I wince.

She sighed.

“Okay. Whatever you want, my puppy,” she says gently.

She stops the vibrator then removes my muzzle. She plants a soft and innocent kiss on my lips. She stands back up.

“You want something to eat?” She asks with genuine care.

The tone of her voice sparked something in me.

_‘That’s my master...’_

I stare at her with an expression of defeat and submission.

Her eyes widened.

“Hey... You okay? What happened?” She questions while kneeling back down to put her hand on my shoulder.

“I need...” I trail off.

“Whatever you need, I’ll get it for you,” she responds.

“You... I need you... I need you, master,” I finally admit.

She stared at me with confusion.

“What do you want me to do?” She asks.

_‘I hate myself for what I’m about to say.’_

“I want to fill you up. Then I want you to take this vibrator out of my ass, so I can nipple fuck you right after,” I state.

She stopped moving for a moment, then proceeded to answer.

“As you wish...”

She suddenly started walking towards Petra.

“Hey, asshole,” she calls.

She removed Petra’s blindfold. She was still unable to speak. Her eyes started adjusting to the sudden light.

“Oh yeah, sorry about the mouth situation. That’s the only thing I have at the moment,” F/N comments.

Petra finally got to see me. She’s been listening to everything, as that was the only thing she could do.

“I want you to watch what my puppy is like in submission. If you look away, even for a moment, I’ll kill you,” F/N states.

F/N turns to face me and starts removing her pants. She sits on my lap.

”I’m going to ride you. Okay?” She informs as she runs her hands through my hair. She removes her panties.

The second I nod, I suddenly felt her walls around my length.

I moan.

She starts panting and winces as she adjusts to my size.

“I don’t know how- argh... You’re so- goddamn big...” She groans.

I frown as I realized she was in pain.

“Master, let me take care of you,” I suggest.

“Hah... Okay, okay...”

She takes the key from under her shirt and releases one of my wrists from the chains.

I smirk then start rubbing circles around her clit. This finally relaxes her. Her pussy started taking in my length.

She abruptly starts pulling herself up and down.

“Shit...” I groan.

She continues to move faster. I start bucking my hips up in desperation to reach deeper.

”Hey. Don’t do that,” she commands.

“I just want to please you, master.”

At that comment, her walls clenched.

”Ah!” I cry.

”I want you to remember who you belong to. If you’re good, I’ll reward you,” she reveals.

She leans in and gives me a sloppy kiss. I kiss back. We continue to eat each other’s faces as she continues to bounce her body on mine.

She holds herself above me, only my tip in her entrance.

”Who owns your cock?” She questions.

”Y-you...”

She falls back down to meet my hips then goes back up.

“Haa...!” I whine.

”Who owns your body?”

Suddenly, I felt the vibrator.

”You!” I reply loudly.

Once again, she pumps back down and goes back up.

“Who’s your master?”

The vibrations were even more intense than it ever was.

“GAH! YOU!” I scream.

She went back down and stayed there. My length twitched inside of her soaking walls. I could feel myself about to break.

”Master! Let me cum! Please!” I plead.

”Are you my loyal puppy?” She asks.

”Yes! I’m sorry for being so disobedient! I’ll never let anyone take you away from me! I’m- ahh! Your loyal puppy!”

”Good. You can cum now.”

I finally released into her. She let’s out a throaty moan and continues to ride me. Not long after, she finally arches her back and reaches her climax.

She turns off the vibrator and slumps over my body, relaxing on top of me. I was still cock warming her.

”Master...” I coo.

With one hand she runs her hands through my hair. Her other hand caressed my toned stomach.

”Never betray your master again,” she demands.

”I know... I’m sorry.”

I use my free arm to remove her hand from my hair and kiss it gently.

I shudder as she finally removes herself from my length.

She grabs a clean towel and cleans me off. She uses a separate towel to clean herself.

“As for your other request...” She announces.

She kneels down and cradles me. I start nuzzling into her chest.

“For being so good, you can undress me and suck.”

I obey.

I tear her shirt with my one free arm. I lick and suck every area of her chest. I gave her buds more attention than the rest though.

“Puppy, make sure that bitch is still watching us,” she demands.

I look over and see Petra’s eyes locked onto us. She was watching intensely, as if her life depended on it, which it was. Her eyes were filled with fear and disgust.

“She’s still watching...” I trail off as I went back to sucking her.

I stopped sucking after I realized her breasts were either hot pink, purple, or covered with bites.

“You really did a number on me,” she chuckles.

“I’m sorry, master,” I say as I began giving gentle kisses on the marks.

“It’s okay...” she kissed my forehead softly.

”This is going to feel weird. You can grab onto me if it hurts,” she responds.

She leaned up against my body and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head was on my shoulder.

“Gah!” I exclaim.

My arms went under her arms and around the back of her upper body. My nails dug into her shoulders as she started pulling the vibrator out of my hole.

“Shh... You’re okay... I’m here,” she cooed.

The filling sensation was finally gone.

She starts dressing and turns to blindfold Petra again.

“I’ll get you clean clothes, Levi. Be good you two,” F/N says as she goes up the stairs.

I took notice of her legs wobbling but didn’t mind to get too into it.

_‘This is her basement.’_

_I tried to adjust my head but the collar was holding me back._

_’I can’t do jack shit with these chains.’_

I look over at Petra and see her struggling movements in the chains.

I suddenly heard the door open.

”I’m back,” F/N’s voice echoes.

She goes down the stairs and approaches me.

”Here are your clothes. God, I wish you could stay like this forever... My pretty puppy...” she says as she cups my cheek.

I purr and kiss the palm of her hand.

”Can I trust you?” She questions.

”Of course,” I respond.

She sighs and says, “Don’t make me regret this.”

She takes out the keys and unlocks all of the chains from me.

My whole body finally got to relax.

She leans down and starts softly kissing my neck.

”M-master?” I call.

”Mhm...?” She hums into my neck.

”Why aren’t you sucking?”

She pauses for a moment.

”I don’t want to hurt you anymore...” She says quietly and hesitantly.

“You aren’t going to hurt me. I like it when you do that,” I reveal.

She backs up and looks worryingly at me.

”Are you sure? I’ve already done a lot to your body-”

”I just fucking said I like it. Please me or don’t,” I command.

She groans and starts sucking all over my neck until...

”Mmm...!” I yelp.

She trails her mouth back to the area where I reacted so sensitively to. She starts sucking, hard.

”Hah!” I cry.

She found my sweet spot. She wraps her arms under my waist and backs her face away from my neck.

”There... I love seeing my marks all over you,” she comments.

She pecked my lips.

”Let’s get you changed- agh...” She cut herself off as she tried to stand up just to fall back down.

”F/N! Master! What happened?” I immediately got up and went to her aid.

”Heh... My legs are... a bit weak at the moment,” she chuckles.

I began dressing in the clothes she brought and picked her up bridal style.

She nuzzled her face into my neck.

”Thanks, Levi...” She says quietly.

I go up the stairs and open the door.

_’We are outside.’_

I close the door behind us and realize we are facing the back of her house.

”Just go inside and bring me to my bedroom. You remember where it is, right?” She says.

I go inside her house and go to her room. I carefully lay her on her mattress. Her eyes struggled to stay open. I turn to head out the door.

”Hey... Sleep with me...” She trails off as she drifts to sleep.

_‘I should... help Petra. Everyone is probably wondering what-’_

“You’re not thinking about getting the ginger are you?” She coldly questions.

I turn around to see her sitting up on her bed.

”N-no, master.”

”Wonderful. Now get in the damn bed and sleep,” she commands.

I get on the bed and face the opposite direction of her.

”Oh? What’s wrong?” She asks.

”Nothing.”

She turns to face me and wraps her arm around my waist.

”You were so good earlier. If you even think about betraying me again, I’m afraid I’m going to have to hurt you-

I whimper.

She cuts herself off as she heard me. She removes her arm from my waist.

”Shit... I’m sorry... I just- don’t want to lose you too...” She sighs.

_‘Too?’_

I turn to face her and see she’s staring up at the ceiling.

_‘I don’t want to lose you either...’_

I quickly pull her in for a hug.

”I’m sorry too. I love you...” I state as I kiss her shoulder.

She found herself confused again, as I have many mood swings.

She hugs back and kisses my forehead.

”I love...”

I wait for her to finish but realize she fell asleep mid sentience.

I hum in disappointment but I nuzzle my face into her chest and fall asleep, safe in her warm arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what the fuck kudos do but let me know if you enjoyed by leaving them.


End file.
